The Dark
by Yemeth
Summary: Norman and his buddy Dillon find themselves in a life or death struggle, a magic duel stands that neither will forget soon. Who will prevail? What will follow? R&R. My first magic ficcy.


"Wait up!" Dillon called to to his friend Norman.   
  
Waveing his magic deck high in the air. I want that rematch!  
  
"You Do?!" Norman replied puzzled. My burns are going to thrash you.  
  
At that moument they blinked. And neither of them were in the ally anymore, it was  
  
a black void. A horrific, pitch, empty black, spooky, illrealistic.  
  
And norman was in red robeing, sleeves much too big, like a goffy wizard from  
  
a disney cartoon. Dillon was in a white sleeved blue tunic complete with white cape.  
  
"Bloody hell?" Norman said.  
  
"What the hell?" Dillon said at about the same time. "The deck isn't even in my hand.  
  
What is going on?!" Dillon said. He sat cross-legged. He couldn't move.  
  
Norman thought, but insted a flash of his cards rushed into his head. Seven.  
  
He liked the cards, nice hand, but now was not the time. "You see that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Cards in my head. I'm going insane. What do you see?" Dillon half-shouted,  
  
unaware of the tone in his voice.  
  
"Mountain,-" And at that instant the blackness turned into a bird's-eye view of a mountain.  
  
Dillon was stareing at the ground. Norman was reading them off with his eyes closed. "Shock-"  
  
The mountain looked worn, and a ball of red energy hit Dillon squarely in the chest. He flew back about a  
  
meter, landed on his back with a groan. This caused Norman to open his eyes. "No kidding?"Norman said and grinned,  
  
and looked at Dillon.  
  
"This is one big game arena I guess. I'm insane, but I'm going to get you back!" He thrusted his hand foward in a  
  
battle stance and saw it had faded, and screamed! "I'm vannishing!" He yelped.  
  
"Defeat the other to return home!" A cold voice echoed throughout the mountain. None knew what is was  
  
yet both wanted to get home. No matter what is was, Dillon was underway with his turn. A new image ectched  
  
into his mind he called his move.  
  
"Plains! Wall of hope (0/3)! Dammage it and I gain life!" The image of the field zoomed out to reveal a plains   
  
kissing the mountainside. A wall of a plasma-like substance also was on the edge of the plains. "Your go."  
  
"Mountain!" The mountain on the field grew larger. "Goblin war buggy!" A round goblin with  
  
goggles and a trenchcoat appeared seated in a crude looking buggy positioned itself infront of the wall  
  
of hope, pulled out a lance and waited for orders. "Go with your turn!"  
  
"Island!" Dillon called, and a lonely looking island appeared next to the plains. "Arrrgh! Fog Bank (0/2)!"   
  
A section of fog appeared just beside the wall of hope. "It cannot deal nor recive combat dammage!"  
  
He grinned. "Go on."  
  
"Your not going to win on the defence." Norman remarked. "Mountain again! I use two mana to pay for echo! And  
  
I save my last one! GO!"  
  
"This is my third turn...." Dillon said half to himself. "Island!" The fact they were killing each other never crossed  
  
his mind. "I'll play....A morph!" (2/2) A clay looking spider-like thing.....Appeared between the two walls. Completely  
  
still it was. "Go!"  
  
"Gahaha! You can't win." Norman noted the rush of energy he was getting was surely driveing him insane.  
  
"Mountain! And I'll cycle a forgotten cave to draw a card! I'll use one mountain mana to play goblin patrol! (2/1)"  
  
Now go on with your turn....."  
  
"Your crazy! Island! Now. I'll use four mana two play two walls of essence!" (0/4) Dillon smirked. No army  
  
could crack those defences. "They work just like my wall of hope."  
  
"I'm going to remind you who's in charge here! Lightning bolt!" Norman sneered.  
  
"What the-!? ACK!" A bolt hit him directly in his chest again and he flew back a little further this time.  
  
"Get on with your turn." He stood, and saw he had faded more. 15 more points and he was toast. "Go..."  
  
"Mountain! Goblin warchief (2/2)! And I won'tl pay for the echo so patrol's dead. Than play a goblin piledriver!  
  
(1/2)" It was Norman's goblin, warchief, war buggy, and piledriver, all faceing Dillon's three walls of essence  
  
and hope, his fog bank and his morph. "Play your turn, welp."  
  
"Welp!? You are crazy!" Dillon than understood they were killing each other, but at this point It didn't matter to him.  
  
It was him or Norman. But it did, it was tormenting him. Die andd be guilt free? Live and hate yourself? Norman had already though this and it drove him insane  
  
too. Dillon than swore he would not be next. "Island! And 1 Angelic Wall. I wall use my remaining 4 to draw 2 cards via deep analysis.  
  
Your move."  
  
"I'll play a mountain. And 4 Ruby moxes." He smiled. He had saved all 4 so he could play them all at once  
  
to phsych Dillon out. It was working quite well. "Than! I'll bolt, and spark spray you. Go."  
  
After Dillon could stand again, he though long and hard. Things were getting pretty darn messed up.   
  
"Island! And a wall of hope." Seven walls Vs. 3 goblins wasn't cutting it. "Go."   
  
"I'll play another mountain, and skirk prospecter. I will use his effect on himself, and add one more  
  
to my mana pool and play urza's rage!" He paused. "Kicker included." He sighed. "TO YOU!"  
  
As soon as the words came out of his mouth. Dillon was engulfed in a pillar of fire. He almost faded completely.  
  
As the fire cleared. He was on the ground, barely able to stand griping his arm, half-sobbing half-laughing.  
  
"I'm going to play artfical evolution on your warchief! Than..gahaha....chose...hell, dragons, they have haste now!  
  
Not goblins...whahaha!" He said, with the insaneity griping him at that point.   
  
"You don't have a dragon in that deck do you?" Norman shouted. Dillon responded by half-laughing insanely  
  
again. "Your move."  
  
"Island....Oh, hell, day of the dragons!" Norman turned white. Pale white, Dillon was insane, but he still knew  
  
what he was doing. Norman looked in horror as Dillon's seven walls turned into dragons, big dragons, big, angry,  
  
dragons. Dillon gave the kill sign and watched as all seven dragons fly over his goblins, snarling and roaring,  
  
toward him......  
  
"Damn....NO!!!!!!" Norman didn't even run, when the dragon's flame cleared, nothing was left but an amulet.  
  
A strange red amulet with a goblin on the back. Sobbing, Dillon watched as the field cleared and returned to it's darkness  
  
Only the light of the red amulet was all his blueish eyes could see. He fell to his knees, trying to make sense of his wrongdoing.  
  
Trying to clear his actions. He couldn't. He collapsed on his face, eyes, blank, he grabbed the amulet. And He was  
  
back in the allyway, nothing to comfort him but the cold merciless wind.   
  
"I'm a monster." He thought. He wonder close to his home when the cold voice echoed again.  
  
"The first battle is won. The scourge may begin." Dillon ignored it. It wished it was a nightmare,  
  
but it was real, so real it made him sick. He wondered past his home, and never wanted to stop.  
  
He did.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
My first fic about magic. Joy. Okay. I know Dillon has a sucky deck. But it's power is in the suprize the enemy  
  
gets. And trust me, that's one hell of a suprize. 


End file.
